Love at first sight
by Serenity05
Summary: Pay no attention to this story! I'm really being serious! This is really 'I think I love you' but this was the first time I typed it up. Please read 'I think I love you' instead!
1. Chapter 1

Serenity- It's such a beautiful day out I can't wait to meet my new lesson instructor I wonder who it is...

Mars saw Serenity walking and then started running toward the princess.

Mars- Gotcha!

Serenity- Huh? Oh! I'm not playing tag today Mars!

Mars- Haha! What's a matter can't take a challenge? Serenity is a chicken!

Serenity- Am not!

Mars- Are To!

Serenity- Your gonna take that back!

Mars- You're a chicken! Chicken!

Serenity started chasing Mars.

Mars- Never gonna get me!

The other princesses where sitting down in the grass when they heard some one say "never gonna get me," witch they had a feeling it was Mars and they where right.

Mars- Come on Sere! I don't run that fast!

They others came down and joined.

Mercury- Who's it?

Mars- Serenity is!

Jupiter- Come on Bunny! Get us!

Serenity- I'm not even playing!

Mars- She's just chicken.

Serenity- No I'm not!

Venus- Then if you aren't come get us!

Serenity ran towards Mars and everyone else started running.

Serenity not knowing where she was going bumped into something.

Serenity- Oof! Ahh, sorry!

Stranger- Oh, I'm sorry too, here let me help you up.

Serenity took the strangers hands and when she met his eyes she felt like she was melting.

Serenity- Uh, ah, my, my name is Serenity, Princess Serenity, You know princess of the moon.

Stranger- Yeah, I'm Prince Darien, Prince of Earth.

Mars- Princess!

Jupiter- Back away from the princess!

Venus- Or we will attack!

Mercury- Sir!

What is your name and why have you come?

Serenity- Guys its ok! Really, he didn't hurt me!

Stranger- I'm Prince Darien, Prince of Earth, and Queen Serenity has asked for my appearance here.

Serenity- You mean my mother? You need help? I can take you there if you want!

Prince Darien- Yes I would like that very much, thank you.

Mars- Darien, we will be behind her because we are her guardians so it's are job to protect the princess so try any funny business and we'll hurt you very badly.

Prince Darien- No harm will come. I assure you.

Serenity leaded the way, and when she got to the castle she told the guards who this guy was.

Gaurd1- Keep an eye on him Sailors.

Venus- Don't worry, we will!

Serenity- Come on lets go!

Serenity- Mother!

Queen Serenity- Darling, What's the matter?

Jupiter- My Queen, this prince says you gave him permission to be here.

Queen Serenity- Your name boy?

Prince Darien- My name is Prince Darien.

Queen Serenity- Yes, Jupiter he is supposed to be here.

Mars- Ok then, come on Serenity.

Queen Serenity- No, Serenity you stay here, the rest of you can go if you want.

Mercury- Are you sure my Queen? To leave Serenity without one of us?

Queen Serenity- Yes I am very sure, don't worry she'll be safe.

Venus- Alright. Serenity-Bye guys! They waved at Serenity goodbye and left.

Queen Serenity- Serenity, This is your partner in fighting lessons, he is only two years older then you so it will be easier, LUNA!

Luna- Uh, yes mama?

Queen Serenity- My dear Luna, this is Serenity's new teacher for lessons, so will you please let the guards and Artemis know that when doing lessons he is not trying to hurt the princess, please.

Luna-Yes my queen, also nice to meet you!

Queen Serenity- Darien, The lessons will be on Saturdays and Sundays at 7:00 in the morning. You got that Serenity?

Serenity- Yes mother.

Queen Serenity- Ok then, you may leave.

Serenity walked then stopped.

Serenity- Darien, wanna come with me?

Darien- Sure, if you mother doesn't mind.

Queen Serenity- No not at all, go ahead.

Serenity- Thank you mother.

Prince Darien and Serenity walked through the garden.

Serenity- Can I call you Darien?

Prince Darien- Yes you may.

Can I call You Sere?

Serenity- Go ahead! Everyone else does.

Darien- So, how old are you?

Serenity- Come on its not that hard I mean I'm two years younger then you.

Darien- Well just to make sure if your really two years younger then I am I'm not gonna tell you my age so when you tell me your age and you say like 12 then you are not two years younger then me, so how old are you?

Serenity- Why shall I tell you mine, that doesn't seem fair!

Darien- Well, because I said, and I'm a man.

Serenity- So because you're a man means I have to tell you my age?

Darien- Well yes.

Serenity- Uh, well, I'm not gonna tell you!

Darien- Oh come on Sere, please?

(Serenity- Man, I love the way he says Sere, Uh! Sounds like I'm in love! Yuck!)

Serenity- Oh ok, I'm 18.

Darien- Yep, you weren't lying, I'm 20.

Serenity- You actually believe I and my mom would lie about my age?

Darien- Yes, of course, about every girl I met they lie about there age, so yes I assumed you would to.

Serenity- But sir, I am Princess of the moon, and my mom is the queen.

Darien- So, because you have royal blood doesn't mean you don't lie.

Serenity- But my family has never lied, well, me and my mom has never lied.

Darien- My mom and I, anyways, you never lied once in your life?

Serenity- Yes! When I was little, but when I turned 14 I didn't lie anymore...

Darien- ok, whatever princess.

Serenity- Princess? Don't call me that, call me Bunny, Sere, or Serenity.

Darien- Bunny? well that's new.

Serenity- I have no idea where it came from. I think my mother called me bunny when I was little and some people still call me it.

Darien- Oh.

Serenity- Oh! Aren't these beautiful? I absolutely love Roses!

Darien- You do huh? Well here then, it's for you. Serenity saw Darien pull out a white rose.

Serenity- Awe! Thanks! Oh! I love it!

Darien- Your welcome Bunny. Serenity looked at him with annoyance and looked at the rose again.

Mercury- Serenity! Serenity where are you!

Serenity- Gosh, not them again they have to find me every 20 minutes when I'm having fun...

Darien- You're having fun? With me?

Serenity- Yes...

Mars -Serenity! If you don't answer us now then I will have no choice but to get the guards and your mother!

Darien- Better answer.

Serenity- Man, ok... OVER HERE!

Jupiter- Oh princess we been worried. Anyways its time for your lessons with Luna.

Serenity- Jupiter you know I hate being called princess. We went over this hundred times.

Jupiter- I'm sorry...

Serenity- That's ok, well bye Darien!

Darien- Bye Sere.

Jupiter- Looks like some one in love!

Serenity- Huh? Me? No! I only knew him for 20 seconds Jupiter!

Jupiter-Well, it looks like it to me princess Sere. You don't call him prince Darien anymore and also He doesn't call you Serenity any more... Mars-Yeah Bunny sounds like you're in love!

Serenity- First Jupiter just because I call him Darien and he calls me Sere doesn't mean I like him, and Second Mars I am not INLOVE! Venus- Whatever Sere. What do you think Mercury?

Mercury- Well. Oh! Sere who you get that pretty rose from!

Serenity- Uh, umm, no one!

Mars- Ha! So he gave you that! Jupiter-ohhhhh, sere!

Serenity- guys it was a gift! Ok!

Mercury- hehe.

Venus- Are princess found herself a boy!

Luna- Huh? What?

Serenity-Nothing!

Luna- Well ok, come on Sere, lets get to the first lesson.

Serenity- ok...

Venus- Bye bye! Darien lover!

Serenity glared at Venus as she walked with Luna and almost went straight instead to the right. When Venus saw this glare she did a cute little wave and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Plz review

* * *

Venus- So do you really think Sere's in love?

Jupiter- Yeah! Of course! Didn't you see the way she looks at him?

Mars- Doesn't matter, guys this prince might hurt Sere, Remember how many guys hurt Sere? By making her love them and try to capture Sere? Mercury- But those guys where from Queen Beryl and Jadeite.

Jupiter- Yeah mars the queen made Darien come here, she would have known is he was from Beryl or Jadeite.

Mars- Yeah but...

Venus- Well just in case we have to watch Sere more often.

Mercury- Well least give the girl some times to be alone with him!

Venus- Ok Every 40 min we'll come check on Sere. Deal?

Mercury- Deal.

Mars- Deal.

Jupiter- Deal.

Venus- A deal then.

Darien- Deal what?

Mars- oh hehe, nothing!

Darien- oook, then...Hay just asking, does Sere have lessons everyday? I wanna spend sometime with her.

Venus and Jupiter looked at each other and smiled.

Mars- No she doesn't, she only has lessons on Mondays, Tuesday, Wednesdays. Then on Thursday and Friday she off and then on Saturday and Sunday she has Lessons with you.

Darien- Oh, ok, hey how you know about her lessons with me?

Mars- The queen duh!

Venus- Yeah Darien, I mean where her guardians so she tells us everything about what Sere does or doesn't.

Darien- Oh, well thanks anyways, when she gets out of lessons please tell her to come to my room, ok?

Jupiter- Ok!

Venus- Wow.

Serena walked down the hall, glad that her lessons where over.

Jupiter- Hey Sere!

Serenity- What?

Mars- Your boyfriend you to meet him up in his room!

Serenity- Huh?

Venus- Darien. Duh!

Serenity- Oh... Thanks.

Serenity started running, then slowed down

Serenity- He's not my boyfriend!

Mars- Yes he is!

Her and Mars kept fighting till you couldn't hear no more.

Serenity walked towards Darien's room and knocked.

Darien- Oh, Hi!

Serenity- You wanted me?

Darien- Yeah, come in.

Serenity looked around, man, he made this room look so good, she thought.

Darien- I heard your prom was coming up.

Serenity- Huh? Oh yes, the Moon Kingdom Ball, happens every April.

Darien- Oh, what was that face for?

Serenity- What face?

Darien- When I said prom, you made a face like you didn't want to be reminded.

Why?

Serenity- Well, My mom, every April she invites young, all about them self princes, I know her plan, she's trying to get me to fall in love with one of them, I just hate the proms she makes for me, wait, is that why she invited you? To get me to fall in love with you?

Darien- I hope not.

Serenity- What do you mean you, hope not? What's the matter with me?

Darien- Uh, nothing, I didn't mean it that way! You are a beautiful 18 year old princess, I would be glad if you married me, as far as I see there's nothing wrong about you.

Serenity blushed at his words, you are a beautiful 18 year old princess, I would be glad if you married me, echoed in her head.

Serenity- Well you are a nice handsome and not like the other princes I met, and I'm very glad.

Darien- Here hold out your hand.

Serenity- Why?

Darien- Just hold out your hand.

Serenity- Ok fine...

Darien pulled out a small white box, and opened it, there laid a silver ring with a small moon on it.

Serenity gasped at the sight. Darien putted it on her small thin finger.

Serenity- Oh! Thanks! I absolutely love it!

Darien- Read the side.

Serenity turned it to the side and it said some one to watch over me. Serenity looked at Darien and hugged him. Serenity never got a gift from a prince in her life.

Serenity- Thank you so much Darien.

Darien- Your welcome Sere.

Serenity looked into his eyes.

Serenity- I love you.

Serenity was surprised, she didn't mean to say it, it just came out, she tried to hold it in. Darien was as surprised as she was, he loved her also but he never knew.

Darien- I love you to princess.

Serenity and Darien got closer and closer then all of a sudden kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok now that I have read it a few times I came to relieze that it is going a little to fast but this is my first Fanfic so don't expect perfection. Thanks for reviewing Gwenyfith Gauthier!

* * *

Mars-Where's the princess! 

Jupiter- She wasn't in the room Darien and her where supposed to be!

Venus- Eh! We should never have trusted him!

Mercury- Wait guys look!

Serenity and Darien walked into the castle smiling and laughing.

Mars- Princess!

Serenity- Oh, hi guys.

Venus- We where so worried!

Jupiter- Don't ever disappear like that again!

Serenity- Hey guys, you shouldn't worry about me like that, Darien can protect me now when you guys aren't around. Mars did a look of surprise.

Mars-Serenity! I can't believe you!

Serenity- What? What I say!

Venus- Well, Come on Serenity time to go to your room!

Serenity- What am I 3?

Venus- Just come! Serenity laid in her room on her silky soft bed. Serenity then heard a creep.

Serenity- Huh? Who's there!

Serenity- I must be hearing things...

Then a cold thin finger touched her throat.

Jadeite- Never thought I would get you huh princess?

Serenity- AHHHHH! MAMA!HELP! SOMEONE!MAMA!

Queen Serenity ran up the steps.

She heard her daughte screaming all the way down stairs.

Queen Serenity- SERENITY! MY BABY, IM COMING!

Venus- Serenity Where Coming!

Darien heard the screams and stopped and pulled mars back by the shoulder.

Darien- What's happening!

Mars- Serenity! Something happened!

Darien- Huh? Is she ok!

Mars- I don't know! Come on!

Queen Serenity- Ran into the room. And saw her daughter with a man she knew.

Serenity- M...Mama h...help me! Serenity said sobbing.

Queen Serenity- LET HER GO JADEITE!

Jadeite- Now calm down, no need to get mad.

Queen Serenity- LET HER GO!

Venus and everyone else came into the room.

Darien gasped.

Serenity- D...Darien, H...help me! Don't l...let him take m...me!

Darien- I wont Sere don't worry.

Mars- Jadeite, haven't you given us pain enough?

Jadeite- No, I never have enough. But this is enough, this princess is enough, if you let me have the moon princess then I'll never bother your family again.

Serenity- NO! L...LET ME G...GO!

Jadeite- Not quite my princess. You will come now and stop those tears.

Queen Serenity- Please Jadeite, let my poor daughter go.

Jadeite- Why should I?

Darien- Because the Queen said herself, and if you don't want to die I expect you would do what she says.

Jadeite- And who is this person that will kill me prince?

Darien pulled out his sword.

Darien- That would be me.

Queen Serenity- Darien please be careful!

Serenity- Darien! Don't hurt y…yourself!

Jadeite- Hahahaha! You think you can kill me? That's just so funny! Take the princess Devil. Jadeite pushed Serenity against a tall man.

Devil- Yes sir.

Serenity- OW! You're holding to tight! Darien looked at Serenity's sad and frightened face.

Darien- You will pay for my love broken heart.

Jadeite- Oh, I really doubt it.

Darien and Jadeite started fighting, Jadeite moved so fast Serenity's eyes started hurting, but Darien looked like he was having no trouble with his eyes. Jadeite swung his sword backwards, but quickly Darien caught it.

Serenity- Be careful Darien!

Devil- Shut it!

Serenity- Yeah, you'll be shutting it in a second pal.

Devil- What did you say?

Serenity- Uh, I said, you'll be shutting it in a sec. and can you please loosen your grasp?

Devil- Hey, I don't really care if you are royal or a princess I'm not scared of you or your little prince, so no the more you complain ill just grab it harder.

Serenity- Well see the truth when you run away. (She mumbled.)

Devil- What was that princess?

Serenity- Hehe, nothing!

Darien finally got Jadeite in the chest. Then he looked up at Devil.

Darien- Let Serenity go! Unless you want this to happen to you.

Devil- Master! You hurt master Jadeite!

Darien- I said let Serenity go, I didn't say talk about how I killed your master.

Devil grabbed her harder.

Serenity- OW! STOP!

Devil- GO!

Devil pushed Serenity, and Serenity fell and hit her head.

Darien- Serenity!

Darien got by Serenity and pulled her into his arms. Devil then looked at Darien. After grabbing Jadeite.

Devil- Well meet again Darien, Well meet again. The Devil flew out the door.

But Darien didn't pay any attention to his face.

Darien- Sere? Are you all right?

Serenity- Yeah thanks for helping me.

Darien- No problem my love.

Queen Serenity- SEREDINTY!

Serenity- Mama!

Queen Serenity- Are you all right my dear? Did they hurt you!

Serenity- No, other then my hand I'm ok.

Queen Serenity- Oh my princess! I wouldn't know what to do if something had happened to you.

Serenity looked at Venus and the others.

Serenity- Why are you guys not, like noisy! There's something wrong with you guys! Mama! Their I thank their sick. That won't talk! That's not at all like them. At that being said everybody started laughing.

Serenity always made people laugh, that was the awesome thing about her.

* * *

No that's not the end there still more. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks past and it was April which means ball time... Serenity wore apinkish whiteoff the shoulder dress, with two flowers on the front of her meatballs (I had no way else to say it)

Jupiter- You look so beautiful princess!

Serenity- ThanksJupiter you do too infact all of you do.

Jupiter wore a a long green straplessdress with a slit on each side up to her knees, her hair wasn't in her usaul pony tail it was down in curls. Mars wore a long red spagehetti strap dress which cris crosseddown her back holding the back together and tied in a bow at the bottom her her back, her hair was in her usaul style (down). Venus wore a long orange strapless dress simlar to jupiters dress but it had no slits instead it had a long back which drug on the floor, her hair was alsodown in but in waves not half way up like usaul. Mecury wore a long dark blue spagehetti strap dress with a blue scarf, her hair was in a dark blue head band with a few waves.

Serenity- I hate these proms, I wonder what kind of prince she hired now...

Venus- Oh... Serenity.

Serenity- What?

Mars- Don't you get it? Serenity, the only prince you'll be dancing with tonight is your sweet Little Darien!

Serenity- Huh?

Mars- Oh my Gosh! Ok, you like Darien and he likes you, you'll only be dancing with him tonight.

Serenity- How's that going to happen?

Mercury- Well, we'll keep other princes away from you so you can dance with Darien.

Queen Serenity- Girls, time to come now.

Serenity- Ok, mama.

Serenity and the sailors walked down the steps. Everybody looked at Serenity. Serenity did a grunt and whispered.

Serenity- Why do they have to stare at me like that?

Mercury- Because your so pretty.

When Serenity got down all the way to the steps a boy with Grayish hair came up to her.

Prince Ken- Hello Remember me from last year?

Serenity- Not quite

Prince Ken- It's me Prince Ken

Serenity- Oh hello Prince Ken,I remember you know.

Prince Ken-Can I have this dance Bunny?

Serenity- Ye...

But she was cut off my Mercury.

Mercury- Ah, sorry Ken, Serenity can't.

Prince Ken- Why not?

Darien- Because she has to dance with me.

Serenity- Darien.

Prince Ken- Hey man whoever you are I ask first ok?

Darien- I'm Prince Darien.

Prince Ken- Oh, Prince Darien, ahh, yes, umm, I'm sorry! Bye!

Seredinty- Huh? Man are you that scary?

Darien- Ha, no it's just my father.

Serenity- Oh.

Darien- Well, are we going to dance?

Serenity- I don't know I mean he was much netter looking. I think I'll go find him.

Darien grabbed he by the arm.

Darien- Oh no you don't.

Serenity- Why not ?

Darein- Because I want to dance with you. And I'm not going to let anyone else until I get my dance.

Serentiy- Ok fine. I guess you do look better then him. Serentiy let out a little giggle.

Darein just had to smile at that.

Princess Serenity and Prince Darien danced to 2 songs then left the dance floor. Darien took Serenity to the garden.

Darien- I have a question to ask you Serenity.

Seredinty- Yeah?

Darien took Serenity's hand.

Darien- Princess Serenity princess of the moon, will you marry me?

Serenity looked down in joy with tears forming in her light blue eyes.

Serenity- Yes Darien, yesI will marry you!

Darien picked her up in joy and they went in to announce the wonderful news. Everyone in the ball room was so pleased at the news all they talked about for the rest of the night was plainning for the wedding.

On Saturday in June 30th they got married, yes it was on Serenity's birthday. But now there names where King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity.

In the garden...

Venus- I'm so happy!

Mars- Me too!

Jupiter- Lets go see Serenity!

Mercury- And wish her good luck with the future!

Mars- Yeah! Serenity was talking to her mom and laughing.

Mars- Sere!

Neo-Queen Serenity- Mars! You guys!

Jupiter- Where so happy for you!

Mercury- We got you two gifts!

Neo-Queen Serenity- Two? What so ever for?

Venus-APresent for June 30, you know your 19th birthday, and a gift for your marriage!

Neo-Queen Serenity- Awe, thanks you guys!

Mars- No problem Neo Queen Serenity.

Neo-Queen Serenity- Man, I hate that, just call me Serenity.

Mercury- How about Queen?

Neo-Queen Serenity- No Serenity!

King Endymion- What's going on here?

Venus- Hello handsome!

Serenity looked at Venus

Neo-Queen Serenity- Your kidding right ?

King Endymion- Of course she is right venus ?

Venus- Of course I am I may be the goddess of love but I know when to stay away from a Queens king.

Neo-Queen Serenity- Well you better.

Venus- Although I could take him at anytime.

Serenity looked at venus again but this time with a challenging face. Seeing that everyone just laughed.

THE END

* * *

That was the end unless you guys want me to continue it with the birth of you know who. Review stating you do 


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note:

Oh. My. God! I just read this story over and I cannot believe I wrote this! It sucks! I mean it's way too childish! I guess I can blame it on being 12 or 13 when I wrote it but my god I must have been a bad writer back then! To those of you who thought it had potential if I changed the format or whatever it was you said please read my other story "I think I love you" it is a WAY better version and it actually has the right format this time. I do have a serious case of writers block on that story and a lot of things have changed so it may not be what you expect but it's way better! Be aware that it has changed dramatically so if you do choose to read it you should know that Jadeite is** not** a bad guy! He's actually not in the story anymore.. well not until later chapters anyway.

If you have any questions about "I think I love you" or you're confused when you read it just message me and I'll help the best I can without giving too much info on the chapters that have yet to be posted. For the least amount of confusion while you read it just completely forget about "Love at First Sight" some of the things may be the same but most will be changed.

Thank you and I hope you read it.


End file.
